


Dulce comienzo

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, Dessert & Sweets, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pie, Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Debería ser delito tener que ir a trabajar a esas horas tan impetuosas. En la pastelería no parecía haber luz aún. Esperó a que se hiciera la hora, pero por las calles no se veía ni un alma. Lógico.





	Dulce comienzo

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Debería ser delito tener que ir a trabajar a esas horas tan impetuosas.

En la pastelería no parecía haber luz aún. Esperó a que se hiciera la hora, pero por las calles no se veía ni un alma.

Lógico.

De repente, una chica de pelo afro apareció frente a él. Teddy se agarró el pecho del susto.

—No deberías hacer eso, alma cándida.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención. —A pesar de su color oliváceo, pudo percatarse del rubor en sus mejillas—. Por cierto, soy Saoirse, la hija del jefe.

Teddy alzó una ceja.

—No sabía que Goyle tenía hijos.

—Soy adoptada, si te sirve —respondió Saoirse, encogiéndose de hombros, abriendo la puerta.

—Tampoco lo había pensado. —Se sonrojó, y puso su pelo de color rojo intenso.

—Me encanta tu pelo tan colorido.

—Y a mí el tuyo tan… esponjoso.

Saoirse se echó a reír. Le caía bien el nuevo empleado.

—Mi padre vendrá enseguida.

Teddy asintió. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando el dueño de la pastelería Goyle se presentó en su negocio.

—Gracias por abrir hoy, cariño —le dijo con ternura a su hija—. Ve a por las castañas que dejé preparadas anoche.

La chica obedeció sin problema.

—¿Preparado, Teddy?

—Preparado.

—Enciende los hornos. —Teddy hizo lo que le pidió el jefe—. Y prepara los moldes para las tartaletas.

—¿Qué serán?

—Tartaletas con crema de castaña y vainilla.

—Suena delicioso.

—Hijo —dijo muy serio—, todo aquí está delicioso. No por ello soy el mejor repostero de todo Hogsmeade.

Teddy volvió a ruborizarse.

—Bueno, Lupin, empecemos.

Teddy cogió su varita, pero Goyle le detuvo.

—No la vas a necesitar. No al menos por el momento.

—Lo siento.

—Tranquilo. Empezaremos a hacer el hojaldre, ¿de acuerdo?

—Perfecto.

—Y dime, Teddy —comenzó a decirle, mientras le iba indicando cómo se hacía la masa—, ¿tienes algo que ver con Remus Lupin? Fue un profesor mío en mis tiempos de Hogwarts.

—Sí. Era mi padre.

—Oh, vaya. No sabía que se casó o tuviera hijos.

—Nací poco antes de que mis padres fallecieran en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Goyle tragó saliva, avergonzado por no tener la más remota idea de todo aquello.

—Lo siento, yo no…

—No te preocupes. Me crió mi abuela. No me ha ido tan mal, después de todo.

Estaba terminando de hacer el hojaldre, a punto de meterlos en el horno, cuando Goyle recordó algo:

—Yo fui uno de ellos —le reveló—. No estoy orgulloso de ello. Luego conocí a Saoirse, que es hija de víctimas y la adopté con tres años. Fue entonces cuando decidí abrir esta pastelería y dedicarme a lo que siempre me ha gustado. Quería que se sintiera orgulloso de mí.

—Seguro que lo está.

—Eso espero…

Goyle dejó la conversación en el aire cuando reapareció la chica.

—¿Listo para hacer la crema de castaña?

Teddy levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación. La verdad era que le estaba encantando su nuevo trabajo.


End file.
